


Will that be all, sir?

by SamtheShambuli



Series: Close encounters [5]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamtheShambuli/pseuds/SamtheShambuli
Summary: Barrow provides a distraction for the new heir





	Will that be all, sir?

**Author's Note:**

> A series of sexual encounter between characters.

Barrow is just laying out Matthew’s pyjamas when he walks in the bedroom door. 

“Evening, Sir”

“Hello, Barrow” he replies.

“Nice dinner, sir?

“Hmm...oh yes, it was delightful. Tell Mrs. Patmore I enjoyed it, if you would.”

“Seem a bit distracted tonight, sir. Anything wrong?”

“Oh, well, I suppose I am. Lady Mary was wearing a new dress this evening and it was very...revealing, I had trouble concentrating on the meal, let alone the conversation.” Barrow has removed his dinner jacket and waistcoat, directing Matthew to sit so he can remove his shoes and socks. Standing again to remove his shirt and trousers Matthew continues “her arms and back were completely bare and it had quite an effect on me.” Standing in front of him to take his trousers, Barrow glances down and sees that Matthew’s cock is bulging against his underpants.

“So I see, sir!” looking into Matthew’s eyes, he says, a tiny smirk on his face “I can take care of that for you, if you’d like” He reaches out a hand and slides it down the front of Matthew’s pants and just touches the head.

“Barrow, you are a tease” laughs Matthew “Come here” and pulling the valet to him, he kisses those pouty red lips and does battle with his agile tongue. Barrow pushes Matthew’s drawers down, letting his now fully engorged member free and takes it in his fist, slowly stroking it. Matthew groans and breaks their kiss. He pushes Barrow down to his knees and says.

“You know exactly what I need...do it.” The valet takes him into his mouth, licking and sucking until he has taken all of it in his mouth, then sucking hard, moving it in and out of his mouth. Matthew throws back his head and pushes himself into his valet’s mouth.

“Oh my god. You are good.” He delights in this man kneeling before him and giving him pleasure. He is getting close to his release but decides it’s not enough.

“Stop” he says and tries to push Barrow’s head away. He stops and looks up at Matthew

“Is something wrong?”

“Stand up, Barrow. Drop your pants, I want to fuck you. Come on, bend over that chair.” Barrow undoes his trousers and pushes them down, turning to the chair.

“Have you ever done this before, Matthew?”

“No, but I want something more, something new. I’m going to fuck you... in the arse...that’s how your sort do it, isn’t it? Now bend over!” Barrow puts his hands on the arms of the small chair and bends over, brings his head down, exposing his pale bum.

“It needs some help...oil or cream, to make it easier,” explains Barrow “Spit if nothing else.” Matthew spits into his hand a couple times and rubs it on the tip of himself.

“Now spread yourself, Barrow. I want to be in you.” he says, relishing the idea of this forbidden activity.. Being humiliated everyday, unwanted, here only on the sufferance of the mighty Earl of Grantham, he must have this, he demands it. Pulling the valet’s cheeks apart, he places his cock at the puckered hole and pushes, it is tight and he has to push hard, grabbing  Barrow’s trousers, he yanks them down further, exposing his penis, grabbing it, he starts to pump his hand along it. The valet can’t help himself, he quickly becomes hard and throbbing, this is exactly what he wants. He knows the new heir has felt beat down by the family’s attitude and has taken advantage of that to satisfy his own desires. Knowing being called by a title will arouse Matthew even more, so he moans.

“Yes, my lord. Yes, fuck me hard, it feels so good!” Matthew grabs Barrow’s cheeks and pulls them as far apart as he can, shoving his shaft further into the valet, with one huge push. Barrow stifles a scream, it hurts, but he wants it. Matthew throws back his head and pumps into the man hard and fast. Quickly feeling his climax coming, grunting with each thrust, he slams himself forward. Barrow is stroking himself, hard and fast, groaning, he sprays all over the chair seat. This pushes Matthew right over the top, he pounds into Barrow and with a strangled scream, shoots his jism deep inside the valet. His legs are shaking and he leans over laying across Barrow’s back and tries to catch his breath.  Limp and drained Barrow says to him,

“Will that be all, sir?” Standing up, Matthew pulls out of the valet, running a hand across the soft white flesh in front of him, turns away and says

“I think we’re finished here, you may go now, Barrow,.” Doing up his trousers and gathering his things the valet turns to leave as Matthew says.

“Make sure to bring that cream, you mentioned, tomorrow.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
